Howl-O-Scream 2008 (Williamsburg)
2008: 10 Years of Fear Summary This year will be Busch Gardens Williamsburg's 10th anniversiary of Howl-O-Scream. Haunted Houses * Masquerage: RSVP if You Dare (Roman Rapids Queue Line) - Welcome to the Masquerage - R.S.V.P. if you dare. Only the brave have survived this nightmarish journey through a ruined Italian palace where grand galas were once thrown. Under the guise of a masquerade party, a dark deed took place here and many were horribly imprisoned and tortured. For centuries, beings known only as Cloakwalkers have haunted these ruins, searching for new victims to perform their Danse Macabre. Turn upon turn leads you further into the house and deeper into the crypts that spell your doom. Votted best maze in park with wicked woods in a close 2nd * Curse of Pompeii (Escape from Pompeii) - The maze beneath Escape from Pompeii takes guests on an expedition through an archaeological excavation. In search of ancient treasure, guests explore the ruins of Pompeii to unearth a Roman Emperor’s mask. Traps, man-eating plants, and rumbling earthquakes await all foolish enough to search for the cursed mask. * Wicked Woods: Ripper Row (Moved to adjacent side of Roman Rapids)- Something wicked this way comes! Gory history and gruesome mystery abounds in a remote town where famous fires are burning and Jack the Ripper is known to roam. Experience the rituals of druids and travel through an old English cemetery where the dead come alive. * Grimm Hollows: Deadtime Stories (Old Drakenfire Site) - The first of a set of three mazes, collectively called "The Never After", this maze takes place in a haunted house that is meant to resemble a horrified version of the one The Brothers Grimm grew up in. It features Undead Servants, Pig Men, and Werewolves for the majority of the attraction. * Tormented Tales (The follow up maze to "Grimm Hollow's: Deadtime Stories) - In this second maze we follow the path the Grimm Brothers took and are lead through a house that condensates all of their experiences with fairy tale creatures into one main maze. This includes Hansel and Grettle, The Three Little Pigs, and Rapunzel and Prince Charming. This Maze is the second in "The Never After" maze series it is followed by The Beaten Path. Scare Zones * Werewolf Reserve * Piratical Purgatory * Never After (To The Left of the Festhaus) - The area in which The trio of mazes, "Grimms Hollow: Deadtime Stories", "Tormented Tales", and "The Beaten Path" are contained. This Scare Zone also features a long cue line for entrance into the first maze in which ghouls and tormented souls from all three mazes will attempt to drag you back into their home for good! * The Beaten Path- It's your last chance to escape your worst nightmare. Try to avoid the grasp of The Collector and the wrath of the Pig Boy Gang as you attempt to leave the domain of...Un-Happy endings. Shows * Jack is Back * Starfright Orchestra * Festhaus Fright Night * Monster Stomp: Revamped * Rockin Eve's Wrath: Countdown to Midnight